


Période du mois

by Adama_chan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8451622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adama_chan/pseuds/Adama_chan
Summary: James, Sirius et Peter sont curieux. Ils savent que Remus cache un secret mais ils ignorent quoi. Alors ils font tout pour deviner de quoi il retourne. Quitte à imaginer les explications les plus folles et abracadabrantes. Pour le plus grand malheur de Remus...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Je jure solennellement que mes intentions n'étaient pas mauvaises... A la base... Mais c'est pas ma faute si, pendant que je lisais des fanfics sur les maraudeurs, cette idée s'est incrustée dans mon esprit ! Je l'ai donc écrite et voilà. J'espère donc que vous aurez déposés votre cerveaux ailleurs avant de lire parce que ce texte va vous le faire fondre à cause de sa débilité profonde...
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Cela faisait un moment à présent que James, Sirius et Peter étaient amis avec le mystérieux et timide Remus Lupin. Étant tous les quatre à Griffondor et en première année, ils s'étaient souvent croisés et avaient régulièrement discuter. Si les trois garçons s'étaient rencontrés dans le Poudlard Express, ils n'avaient découvert l'existence de Remus que quand ils rencontrèrent leurs camarades de chambre.

Un garçon timide, peu bavard et renfermer sur lui-même. Rien de bien intéressant pour les trois fauteurs de troubles qui avaient comme objectif de battre le record de bêtises faites à Poudlard. Mais petit à petit, les mois passant, ils finirent par se lier d'une forte amitié avec le jeune homme. Ça avait mît beaucoup de temps mais à présent, ils étaient comme les quatre doigts d'une main d'elfe de maison. Toujours prêt à se faire remarquer ou à faire la plus grosse et impressionnante bêtise possible. L'arrivée de Remus leurs avaient d'ailleurs permit de créer des plans plus audacieux, plus intelligents et surtout avec beaucoup moins de chance de se faire attraper. Il était certainement le plus intelligent de leur petite troupe.

Malgré le fait qu'ils se soient promit de se dire tous leurs secrets, les trois camarades s'étaient bien rendu compte que Remus leurs cachaient quelque chose. Il était souvent absent et revenait même avec des blessures. Et même si le jeune homme avait toujours une excuse de prête pour justifier cela, c'était étrange et inquiétant. Qu'arrivait-il à leur ami ? Ayant bien compris qu'ils n'arriveraient à rien en interrogeant Remus (la seule fois où ils essayèrent s'étant soldée par une monstrueuse bataille d'oreillers pour détourner la conversation), ils avaient décidé de mener par eux même l'enquête.

Après presque un mois de recherche infructueuses, de missions d'espionnage pas discrète et de fabrication ratée de potion de vérité (seul Remus était bon en potion... C'était le seul qui écoutait réellement le cours en fait), James découvrit enfin quelque chose. Une chose qui changea à jamais leur vision de leur meilleur ami.

« Sirius ! Peter ! J'ai trouvé le secret de Remus ! »

Aussitôt, l'attention des deux autres Maraudeurs (le surnom qu'ils s'étaient trouvés pour signer leurs bêtises) fut captée et ils s'approchèrent du garçon à lunette pour connaître sa découverte. Remus était parti à la bibliothèque, les laissant tranquille pour au moins une petite heure.

« Dis-nous tout James ! Nous sommes tout ouïe.

\- J'ai remarqué que Remus était absent de manière très régulière, une fois par mois.

\- Et alors ? demanda Peter sans comprendre.

\- J'ai aussi entendu certains professeurs parler avec Remus à la fin des cours.

\- Et ils disaient quoi ?

\- Que sa mauvaise période arrivait, qu'il fallait qu'il soit vigilant et des trucs dans le genre.

\- Et alors ? Dépêche mec, j'ai vraiment envie de savoir ! s'impatienta Sirius.

\- En fait, Remus est une fille mais il le cache.

\- Quoi ?! »

L'exclamation venait autant de Sirius que de Peter. Aucun des deux n'arrivaient à comprendre comment James était arrivé à une telle conclusion. Ils étaient pourtant prêts à entendre n'importe quelle idée abracadabrante mais celle-là dépassait toutes leurs espérances. Comment Remus Lupin pouvait il dissimuler sa réelle identité de fille en ayant l'accord des professeurs ?

« Mais si, c'est évident voyons ! Remus est, une fois par mois, absent. Avant et après, il est souvent de mauvaise humeur et rembarre la moindre personne qui l'embête un minimum. En plus, l'expression "avoir sa période" c'est pile l'expression qu'utilise les filles pour dire qu'elles ont leurs règles ! En conclusion, Remus est une fille et essaye de le cacher à tout le monde.

\- Mais... Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Et puis c'est pas à onze ans qu'une fille à ses règles en plus, fit remarquer Peter qui n'arrivait toujours pas à avaler une telle nouvelle.

\- Peut-être qu'il est précoce, qui sait. Enfin, qu'"elle" est précoce plutôt.

\- Et pourquoi les profs le, non la, couvrirait ? demanda un Sirius ayant déjà déconnecter son cerveau pour éviter une quelconque surchauffe dû à une information un peu trop étrange.

\- Peut être qu'au début ils ne le savaient pas et qu'ils l'ont découvert plus tard. Et ils n'ont pas changer pour lui éviter des problèmes. »

Ainsi, pendant presque une heure, les trois Maraudeurs essayèrent de se faire à l'idée que Remus était en réalité une fille. Et ils se préparaient également à lui annoncer qu'ils avaient découvert son secret. Cela risquait d'être délicat mais ils allaient faire tous leurs possibles pour que le jeune homme, enfin la jeune femme, accepte la découverte sans les rejeter. Et finalement, ce qui devait arriver arriva. Remus Lupin entra dans leur chambre après une bonne séance de révision et de lecture dans l'endroit le plus calme de l'école : la bibliothèque.

En entrant, Remus senti immédiatement qu'il y avait quelque chose de dérangeant qui allait lui arriver. Les trois autres Maraudeurs étaient assis au centre de la pièce, visiblement coupés en pleine discussion, et le regardait étrangement. Comme s'il était un extraterrestre venant de Mars. Ou de Venus, au choix. Alors, il fit la chose la plus intelligente qui lui passa par la tête. Il entama la discussion en espérant découvrir le piège avant de se faire avoir.

« Salut les gars !

\- Salut Remus... répondit James d'un ton tellement calme qu'il en devenait effrayant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? On dirait que je viens d'interrompre une discussion secrète. Je vous rappelle que je fais aussi parti des Maraudeurs, vous auriez pu m'en parler alors !

\- Remus...

\- Oui ?

\- Nous connaissons ton secret »

Remus paniqua immédiatement à l'entente de ces mots. Ce n'était pas possible, il avait essayé d'être discret pourtant. Les autres n'avaient tout de même pas pu deviner qu'il était un loup-garou. Personne ne devait deviner une chose pareille. A coup sûr, ils allaient le rejeter maintenant. Ils allaient avoir peur de lui et allaient s'éloigner.

« Écoutez, les gars, je peux tout vous expliquer.

\- Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ? On aurait pu garder le secret.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça...

\- On a bien compris que tu voulais absolument le cacher mais tu aurais quand même pu nous en parler.

\- Oui mais je ne voulais pas que vous vous éloigniez de moi.

\- C'est pas grave que tu sois une fille ou un garçon, t'es tout de même notre pote.

\- Quoi ?! »

Son esprit avait buguer suite à la phrase de James. Comment ça, une fille ou un garçon ? Pourquoi ils ne mentionnaient pas ça véritable nature plutôt ? Voulaient-ils le faire mariner jusqu'à ce qu'il cède et avoue tout de lui-même ou s'étaient-ils trompés sur toute la ligne ?

« On a bien compris qu'en réalité tu étais une fille, on ne t'en veut pas. Mais tu sais, t'as pas besoin de te travestir, tu restes notre pote et on t'aime comme tu es. Garçon ou fille, ça ne change presque rien.

\- Mais vous êtes cons comme vos pieds en fait !

\- Mes pieds sont très intelligents voyons ! rétorqua Sirius.

\- Je ne suis pas une fille, où avaient vous pêché une idée aussi débile ? Je suis un garçon comme vous, avec tous ce qu'il faut là où il le faut, alors je ne veux plus entendre une histoire aussi invraisemblable à mon sujet. Maintenant, vous m'excuserez, j'ai un livre à finir et j'aimerai le finir dans le calme !

\- Mais tu ne contredis pas le fait que tu as un secret. »

Ignorant la réplique de Peter, Remus s'installa sur son lit et ouvrit presque violemment son bouquin, bien décider à lire pour se changer les idées. Il avait presque fait un arrêt cardiaque pour rien, ces idiots avaient imaginé des trucs totalement stupides et pas croyable. Avec un soupir de soulagement en sachant qu'ils ne risquaient finalement pas de trouver avant un moment son véritable secret, le loup-garou se plongea dans sa lecture après avoir une dernière fois foudroyé du regard les trois garçons. Pour bien leurs faire comprendre qu'ils avaient intérêt à arrêter leurs recherches. Surtout si c'était pour avoir un résultat pareil. Le confondre avec une fille, franchement.

De leurs côtés, les trois Maraudeurs se promirent de quand même vérifier alors que Remus est sous la douche qu'il n'était pas une fille. Et si ce n'était pas le cas, foie de Maraudeurs, ils trouveraient le secret de Remus !


End file.
